


Kizuna

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin has a fantasy about Hayato. The authors haven't had time to write the real story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kizuna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razberrycreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razberrycreme/gifts).



> This was written as part of a bunch of motivational/reward drabbles for the participants of Kizuna Exchange 2010. For Razberrycreme, who requested elaboration on the Hayato fantasy Jin has in Getting With The Plot.

"So..." Kame starts. He's taken it slow. Guy night at his place, Jin nicely chatty after a beer or five, music playing softly all through the cozy evening. "Hayato...?"

Jin looks like a camera's been turned on him; all coziness flows out of him and into the ground.

"I'd like to know," Kame says quietly.

So Jin tells him, haltingly and with lots of choppy sentences. It's adventurous, private and sweet. It makes sense.

Kame looks closely while Jin is still blushing, the story swirling in the air.

"Next Friday could work," he says. "I don't think we have plans."


End file.
